Sweet pepper plants belong to the genus Capsicum which is part of the Nightshade family (Solanaceae). Capsicum species are native to South America, Middle America and a part of North America, where they have been cultivated for thousands of years, and are now cultivated worldwide. Some of the members of Capsicum are used as spices, vegetables, and medicines.
The fruit of Capsicum plants have a variety of names depending on place and type. The species Capsicum annuum is the most common and extensively cultivated of the five domesticated Capsicum species (Capsicum annuum, Capsicum baccatum, Capsicum chacoense, Capsicum chinense, Capsicum frutescens). It may comprise several cultivar groups among which bell pepper (also named paprika or sweet pepper) is the most commonly grown in northern Europe and the USA. Bell peppers are eaten raw, cooked, immature and mature and may be processed into powders, sauces, and salsas. The fruits are mostly green in the beginning, but during ripening they become red, yellow, orange, purple, white or brown.
Peppers may be cultivated in the open field, greenhouses or shade house under a wide range of various climatic conditions, but they will be most successful in warm and dry conditions.
Powdery mildew infections in pepper caused by Leveillula taurica are becoming an increasing problem in pepper production areas. Leveillula taurica causes powdery mildew of numerous crops as pepper, tomato, artichoke, cucumber, onion and potato.
The geographical distribution of Leveillula centers in central and western Asia, and in the Mediterranean region. The first symptoms of the disease are yellow necrotic spots developing on the oldest leaves, later also on younger leaves. On the lower surface of the infected leaves white sporulating areas with abundant conidia are visible. The disease eventually leads to defoliation. Powdery mildew infections in pepper fields may lead to serious yield reduction. Forecasting and managing powdery mildew epidemics is difficult, the latter due to intercellular growth of the fungus. Chemical control is therefore non-successful so solutions are sought in the area of genetic control.
Resistance sources identified in Capsicum spec. L. are rare and unsatisfactory. Several pepper accessions exhibit various levels of resistance in natural infection conditions although most of them are non-annuum species or their resistance level is low. Only few articles and reports on resistance in pepper to Leveillula taurica may be found.
The most promising source of resistance was found in the C. annuum accession “H3” from east Africa (Daubeze et al, 1989). Research on the hereditary nature of the underlying resistance factors done by Daubeze et al. (1995) (Plant Breeding 114, 327-332) and Lefebvre et al. (2003) (Theoretical and Applied Genetics, 107:661-66) show that the genetics underlying the L. taurica resistance is complicated. In a population made by a cross between “H3” and the susceptible bell-pepper Vania, five genomic regions were found, P5, P6, P9, P10, and P12 with additive QTL's which were involved in contributing to the found resistance. Two genomic regions were common to both the evaluation methods, whereas other QTLs were method-specific, reflecting the environment dependence of powdery mildew epidemics. The individual QTL which could explain most of the found variance (26%) was located at P6 (Lefebvre et al. 2003, supra).
Because in the current state of the art no pepper varieties are known that are highly resistant to Leveillula taurica, it is the object of the present invention to provide a pepper plant with resistance to Leveillula taurica. 
Citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention.